disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake (Pirate)
Jake is the main protagonist of the Disney Junior series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates''. Jake is a young boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan . Jake is constantly a target of Captain Hook who steals anything Jake may find fun or exciting. Jake is similar to Peter Pan in many ways and follows in his footsteps. Personality Jake is a natural born leader. He is fearless, caring and daring. He cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister more than a pirate crew. Jake's closet friend and sidekick is his parrot Skully. Jake is the main pirate rival of Captain Hook and as the series gets further into itself Hook's hatred for Jake increases more and more. The relationship between Jake and Captain Hook is close to being as dangerous as Peter Pan and Captain Hook's relationship. Jake's mermaid friend, Marina is said to have feelings for him as well.﻿ In the episode Jake's Starfish Search, Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish and unlike most of the other times Hook's nabbed certain things, Jake seemed more worried than angry like usual most likely due to their feelings for one another. He seemed disappointed and worried when he invited Marina to a dance party but realized he doesn't know how to dance, believing he'll embarrass himself. Role in the series Jake is a pirate captain who lives on Pirate Island and a close friend of Peter Pan. Jake was left in Never Land by Peter to protect it while Peter explored life outside the island. In the show Jake constantly challenges Captain Hook and his crew as they commonly steal Jake, Izzy and Cubby's treasure. At the end of the show Jake and his crew gather up all of their gold dabloons and store them in their team treasure chest. Disney Parks Jake has recently made his Disney Parks debut at Disney's Hollywood Studios during a Disney Junior party along with character meet and greet. Disney Junior Live Jake appears as a puppet in the live musical stage show. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their treasure chest where they keep their gold dabloons and pretends to be Tick Tock the Crocodile to scare Hook off. Trivia *Although his sword is apparently wooden it has the ability to slice through objects just as good as a real sword. It could be possible a piece of magic is in the sword. *In the Jake and the Never Land Pirates-themed Disney Junior logo the "I" resembles Jake. Gallery 59437791.jpg|Jake with Izzy, Cubby and Skully ariel-winter-jake-pirate-400.jpg|Jake with Marina jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg|Jake with Captain Hook img_35270_jake-and-never-land-pirates-the-old-shell-game.jpg|Jake and the pirates on board their ship Bucky img_2579.jpg|Jake at one of the Disney Parks jake-and-never-land-pirates-THUMB.jpg|Jake puppet in Disney Junior Live Img 2581.jpg|Jake ready for young kids to see him ﻿ Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Peter Pan Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Article of the week Category:Kids Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters